Add. $32.45 + 5.7=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ $5$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ $\overset{1}{{2}}$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ $+$ $5$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $8$ $.$ $1$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({32}+ {5}) + ({0.45} + {0.70})\\\\ &=37 + {1.15}\\\\ &=38.15 \end{aligned}$ $32.45 + 5.7=38.15$